Umbra (Temp Canon)
Click here if you are looking for the Shadowseer, Umbra. Umbra is Temp's Lieutenant and Black Knight Captain. Temp Canon-The Black Knight Captain Umbra was, at the time when Temp was searching for his Lieutenants, a Rank 10 Black Knight. He had managed to win the Dark Lord's confidence and very hard to earn trust through frequent and multiple meetings with him. Temp had previously decided to choose one Black Knight and one Dark Mage for his Lieutenants, and he chose Umbra due to his high rank and proven trustworthiness. Umbra was bound to Temp through the use of his Seal and became the first Lieutenant of the Underworld. Temp Canon-Rebellion Umbra participated in the final battle against Tenebris' forces and ultimately helped defeat him alongside Temp. Temp Canon-The Grand Magic Olympiad Umbra was present as an invigilator for Temp in the third Grand Magic Olympiad. Temp Canon-The First Calling Umbra attended the first calling of the Council of Demons where the King discussed his plans for the Council. To report any threats to the well-being of the universe and make sure they do not go unfought. Temp Canon-Battle for the Overworld Umbra was battling against Facade while the Eternals fought Nothing. Facade utilised his powers of switching his attributes to effectively fight three battles at the same time. When he turned blue to signify his high Intelligence, Umbra's strikes and enchantments to his weapons were being predicted and dodged. Eventually the Lieutenants switched and overcame Facade and he retreated along with his master, back to the Void. Appearance Umbra looks like a typical Black Knight; he has obsidian black armour that covers all of his body, a black longsword that he carries absolutely everywhere with him and a black cape to signify his rank as the Captain of the Black Knights, although the cape has been slashed, burnt and torn and the armour has many scratches and burns from the myriad of battles he has been in. Personality Umbra is a steadfast and stoic Black Knight obsessed with loyalty in his followers and subordinates. While slightly more laid back than Shadow, Umbra is a lot more stubborn-a quality that has irritated Temp on many occasions. Abilities Q: Cleave. Targets 2 enemies and cleaves a line between them doing Umbra’s base damage to them both and any other enemy in that line. W: Shield Bash. Stuns an enemy for a short period. If used in a set time before an attack hits Umbra performs a parry and the next attack on that enemy does double damage. E: Loyalists’ Charge. Doubles the movement speed of all allied heroes for a short time. Can go above the movespeed cap. D: Horde’s Protection. Passive. Umbra’s armour is increased by the number of allies around him after a multiplier. R: Devastating Combo. Targets an enemy then performs a shield bash, draws the enemy to Umbra, slashes for Double Damage, kicks them away stunning anyone caught in that line, runs to the enemy stunning anyone caught in that line and stabs the enemy for damage equal to half the health missing from that enemy. Category:Temp